Total Drama Picture Show
by Galt the band geek
Summary: The characters that came from the minds of Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch return in a whole different scenario. Every Friday a new story is posted. A new adventure, A new horror, A new romance. Anything can happen. Here at the Total Drama Picture Show. On Hold Until Further Notice, I can't get inspiration
1. Total Drama Outbreak: Origins

The characters that came from the minds of Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch return in a whole different scenario. Every Other Friday a new story is posted. A new adventure, A new horror, A new romance. Anything can happen. Here at the Total Drama Picture Show.

* * *

**_Total Drama Outbreak_**

_Location: Wawanakwa City, Ontario_

_Date: November 24, 2013_

_Time: 9:45 PM, 30 minutes before Nationwide Outbreak_

The night sky was a pure, crisp dark blue. The soft moonlight tried seeping though the spaces between the clouds. The stars shined bright over the city, illuminating the teenage couple walking on the sidewalk that was bustiling with Wawanakwa's Active Nightlife.  
Duncan Nelson, Age 16, walked down the sidewalk, his hand intertwined with that of Courtney Barlow, also 16. The two of them had been together for over a year now. Although completley opposite, they found themselves confinding in each other, and eventually, they began dating.

The couple walked down Blaineley Street, heading towards Milton Theater, the only Movie Theater in Wawanakwa City. "Maybe we could go see the new Romantic Comedy?" Courtney asked, resting her head on Duncan's shoulder.

Duncan scoffed, which led Courtney to roll her eyes. "Another Romantic Comedy? Don't you ever get tired of that trash, Princess?" He asked. Courtney rolled her eyes again, "Don't you ever get tired of going to Juvie, Darling?" Duncan smiled, and they continued walking until they reached the outside of the Theater.

They ordered the tickets to the movie, arms interlocked, and entered the Theater, immediatley going to Theater 10. They sat near the top and watched as the Before-The-Movie Ads appeared. A minuted passed by in slience as others came in. "I have to go to the Bathroom." Courtney said, getting up.

"I guess I'll save your seat. Unless a cute blonde walks in." Duncan joked. Courtney glared and walked down the stairs to the door that led to the hall. Duncan sat, feet on the chair underneath him, waiting for the movie to star and for Courtney to return.  
Duncan looked towards the door. Numerous people entered and exited. But one person who entered immediatley caught his attention. A boy who looked a sickly pale. He looked damp with sweat. His eyes were sulken in, with dark circles around his brown eyes. The boy looked horrible.

He sat in the last chair in their row. Duncan continued to stare at him until Courtney sat back down. "There is a long line outside the bathroom. And the toilets were all filled with blood-"

"Courtney, I don't need to hear about that stuff."

"Not like that." Courtney said, matter-o-factly, "Like. It came from their mouths. Everyone in the bathroom was coughing out Blood. I ran out of there after I washed my hands as fast as I could." Duncan made a face. Coughing Blood?  
Duncan and Courtney watched as the Movie Previews began. A promo for this movie, an announcement for that one. Most of these movies were very generic. But that's really when the Pandomonium started.

The crowd was silent as the movie began. But the boy in the theater had turned into a Blood Thirsty, Flesh Craving Monster. The boy turned to a girl sitting next to him. "Hi.." She said.

And that's when the Boy sank his teeth straight into the girl's neck, blood and other carnage going everywhere as the girl screamed in pain. The boy was a Zombie. In fact, the others outside their Theater were Zombies. The Outbreak had begun, and the world as we knew it ceased to exist.

Duncan and Courtney turned to see the Boy sink his teeth into the girl's neck, and they, like the others in the Theater, screamed in fear. Duncan immediatley grabbed Courtney's hand and the two of them ran past the others in their row, and ran down the stairs, before any of the others in the theater had reacted.

The two ran into the Hallway in the Theater, watching as the other sickly people also turned into Blood-Thirsty Creatures, attacking the few averge people around. Duncan grabbed a Wooden Broom from a nearby closet, and broke it against a wall, leaving it sharp and splintered.

They ran through the hall, using the Splintered Broomstick as a weapon against the Undead. A Zombie walked into their path just as they were to reach the door, and Duncan stabbed him in the head with the Broomstick. The zombie fell to the floor, and Courtney and Duncan ran outside the Theater, leaving it to it's own devices.

As they exited the Theater, they found the outside was worse off. There were dozens of Undead littering the streets. Many tried to attack them, but the Broomstick kept them back.

That is, until a Zombie managed to throw the Broomstick to the floor with the swipe of a Hand, leaving them completley defenseless. Courtney and Duncan leaned against a Pillar, being surrounded by ten Zombies.

But, all of a sudden, they all collapsed to the floor. Courtney looked to her right and saw a Blonde boy with a gun in his hand, and a nerdy girl to his side, cowering in fear. She hit Duncan's arm and he saw them aswell. "Were you bit?" The boy asked. Courtney looked herself over. "No! No we weren't!" She told him.

Duncan looked himself over as well. No bites, no scratch marks, nothing. "Yeah, I'm fine too." The boy smiled, and he and the girl ran to them. "My name's Geoff Petronijevic." He introduced. Duncan smirked. "The name's Duncan Nelson." He said, extending his hand as Geoff shook it.

"I'm Beth." The girl with the glasses said, Courtney waved. "I'm Courtney." She said. Geoff nodded after the introductions were over and done with. "We need to get out of this City. It isn't safe here anymore." He told them.

"How did all of this happen?" Courtney asked the pair. Beth shrugged, pushing up her glasses. "It started off in Qubec. It's been going around city to city. This was the last City left before we reached a National Outbreak." She explained, "It's been this way for a week now. We were luck to get out of our city in Alberta alive."

"So where do we go now?" Duncan asked, grabbing Courtney's hand. Courtney clenched his hand as hard as she could, fearing for both of their lives. "Well, we had just came back from this Christian Camp on an Island. It was in the middle of the Lake, so we're guessing that's our best bet." Geoff announced.

"Where is the Island?" Courtney asked. Beth looked to Geoff, and he nodded. Beth sighed and cleaned her glasses. "The District Municipality of Muskoka." She said, "But that's the most dangerous place now. That's where the Virus started. But we hope the island, being so far out, was unaffected."

Duncan noddeed and look to Courtney. Courtney smiled at Duncan, reassuringly. But Duncan had a look of Fear on his face. "What's the matter?" She asked. Duncan pointed and Courtney turned seeing what was causing the fear. "ZOMBIES!" He yelled.

Geoff and Beth turned to see twenty zombies shuffling towards them. "Run!" Beth screamed. The four of them ran to the parking lot. "Where are we going?!" Courtney yelled. Geoff kept running, making sure they were far from the zombies. "Our car! We have to get out of here!"

They all ran to the Parking Lot, trying to leave the area as soon as possible. Geoff and Beth hopped into the car. Courtney jumped in the back as the Zombies rounded the corner. And just as Duncan was to jump inside the car, a van hit him on full inpact. Geoff's car drove off with a moment's hesitation.

The only sounds Duncan could hear were the sounds of the Zombies' moans as they neared his body, which was on the verge of Knocking Out.


	2. Life and Times in Wawanakwa City: Gwen

These characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Along with the creators of the show.

* * *

Well, the whole 'Every Friday' thing didn't actually work out for me, since I've been booked with Play Rehearsals but I promise to update more frequently, and now I present a different Scenario for your viewi- I mean, reading pleasure (F.Y.I Character's backgrounds and last names won't be the same every time)

* * *

**Life and Times in Wawanakwa City: Gwen**

Gwendolyn "Gwen" Davis sat outside of her dorm swapping spit with her boyfriend, Reaper. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, and giggled as he bit her lip. "Stop it." She said, laughing. Reaper pulled away from her and smirked. "Have you thought about it?" He asked.

Gwen scoffed and nodded. "I decided, actually. And I guess if it would make you happy, I could_ try_ it." She said. Reaper grinned his evil-looking grin. "Perfect." He muttered, "I'll tell Pixie Corps." Gwen nodded, smirking devilishly. The deed they were referring to was simply this: Have the gang [consisting of Pixie Corps, Marilyn, Reaper, and Herself] sneak into the headmaster's office, wreck the place, take the answers to next week's Final Exam and then leave before anyone notice they were there.

Gwen had finally agreed after weeks of debating, and the night was tonight. The headmaster and other teachers would be gone for the Staff Meeting, so the office would be practically unguarded. Reaper got up and Gwen stood up as well, and the two walked into the school building. Inside stood Gwen's best friend Marilyn, and Marilyn's friend Pixie Corps. Gwen didn't exactly like Pixie Corps, considering she tried to kill Gwen at least twice and steal her boyfriend three times.

But both Reaper and Marilyn were infatuated with her, which wasn't good. "Oh, It's okay _Gwennie-Poo_, I understand that you're too scared to go with us. I guess it'll just be me, Marilyn, and Reaper. Like the old days." Pixie Corps said, crossing her arms.

"Gwen's coming with us, Pix." Reaper informed the Goth. Pixie Corps scrounged her face. "Not scared yet?" She asked Gwen in a mocking tone. Gwen scowled. "I never was._ Pix_." She growled. Pixie Corps huffed. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I have the spray paint, the bats, and the hammers. We're striking tonight. The headmaster won't know what hit him."

It was midnight, and Gwen awoke from her slumber. She reached under her bed and found the Aluminum Bat that Pixie Corps had given her. She got up and crossed over to her dresser. She but on Black Skinny Jeans, a Black Tee with a skull on it, and a black beanie. She grabbed the Red Paint Can by the door and left her dorm, heading over to the meeting place outside the Girl's Dormitories. There she saw Marilyn. "Hey." Gwen said. Marilyn smirked and nodded in her direction. "I see you brought your stuff. I forgot my bat." Marilyn said, "Looks like all I have is this Hammer and the Green Spray Paint." She muttered. Gwen laughed and stood next to her.

The two conversed and waited before they saw Reaper and Pixie Corps coming. Reaper. And Pixie Corps._ Together_. The sight of the two made Gwen's blood boil. Pixie Corps held a bat and hammer in one hand, and black spray paint in the other. Reaper held his bat and his can of black spray paint.

They walked over the Marilyn and Gwen and smirked. "We ready? No one's backing out?" Pixie Corps asked, looking over to Gwen. Gwen shook her head. "Not a chance." She confirmed. Pixie Corps smiled cruelly. "_Good_." She said, before putting her hand on Reaper's shoulder. "Wow, Reaper. You're _really_ buff. Have you been working out? She asked.

Reaper smirked and flexed. "Yep. Here and there." Pixie corps smiled. "It shows." Gwen bit her lip to keep from screaming. How dare Pixie Corps flaunt herself to Reaper_ right in front of her_?!

The four goths walked to the Administrator Building, Gwen lagging behind with Reaper for safety precautions. Once at the door, Marilyn used her crowbar to pry the lock from the door, and the four went four split up in order to find the Headmaster's office faster. Gwen went upstairs, Marilyn took the corridor on the left, Reaper took the first corridor on the right, and Pixie Corps took the second.

Gwen looked along the walls, reading the words on the plaques on the door. She walked until she saw the door at the far side of the wall. Headmaster Wilson. Gwen smirked and ran down towards the stairwell. "You guys!" She hissed. "I found it!"

A silent cheer rang from downstairs. Reaper bounded up the steps and tackled Gwen down to the floor. Gwen smirked and looked up at him. Their faces got closer as Reaper leaned in for a kiss. "Hello! We're on a _mission_!" Pixie Crops growled. Reaper rolled his eyes playfully and got up. Gwen huffed. Reaper extended his hand and Gwen grabbed it, being pulled up.  
The four stood outside Headmaster Wilson's office, waiting for one of them to make a move. Marilyn eventually stepped towards the door and kicked it in. The door opened, seemingly not locked. Gwen was the first to go inside, followed by Marilyn, Reaper, and an angry Pixie Corps.

Gwen ran to the Headmaster's desk and fumbled around the drawers. Reaper tossed the items off of the desk and laid on it, relaxing. Marilyn began wrecking everything she could find, and Pixie Corps just stood in the corner, watching Gwen. Gwen looked in the bottom left drawer and saw a key ring. She grabbed the ring, and examined the keys on it.

Gwen looked around and saw a filing cabinet. "Bingo!" She whispered. Gwen dove for the filing cabinet and inserted a random key into a drawer. The key didn't fit, and Gwen pulled it out and stuck in another. After ten separate keys, Gwen finally found right key and opened the filing cabinet. "You guys! This is it, the answers to the Final Exam!" She shouted.  
Marilyn cheered and ran over to Gwen, looking over the answers. Reaper pumped his fist in the air, still laying down on the table. Pixie Corps huffed and stormed out of the Headmaster's Office. Gwen stood up and clutched the file for dear life. There was no way the answers were going to slip from her fingers.

Reaper jumped from the desk and stood up , dusting himself off. "Let's get out of here before the teachers come back." He said. Marilyn nodded and left the Headmaster's office. Reaper followed behind her, before waiting in the doorway for Gwen. "You coming?" He asked. Gwen looked down, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, after I tie my shoe."

Reaper shrugged and walked off. Gwen knelt down and tied her shoes. Then she heard a loud slam that broke the silence. Gwen looked up to see the door closed. "**NO**!" She shouted to herself before running to the door. Gwen tugged and tugged, but the door was jammed. "God Da-" She started, "**UGH!**"

On the other side of the door was a desk, and on that desk was Pixie Corps. "**LET ME OUT OF HERE!**" Gwen shouted. The lights downstairs turned on, and heavy feet ran up the stairs. Pixie Corps smirked and jumped off of the desk when she saw Headmaster Wilson.

"_You_. What are _you_ doing in here?!" He growled, in a tone full of suspicion. Gwen could hear Pixie Corps through the door. "Oh, Mr. Wilson! I saw Gwen leave our dorm and I followed her! She came in here and by the time I caught up, everything was _wrecked_! She ran up to your office and I put the desk there to keep her from leaving!"

That Lying, Double-Crossing, Boyfriend-Stealing, Little- Ooh, she just wanted to **_KILL_** that girl! There was silence. "I suppose you should return to your dorm. I'll deal with Gwendolyn soon. And don't you worry, Ms. Helena. She will get _swift and heavy consequences_!" Headmaster Wilson shouted angrily. Gwen panicked. What was she to do! If she was caught with the Test Answers she'll probably get expelled! Or _worse_!

But Gwen's head was clouded with worry. She had to act fast. She ran to the king ring and put the first key she found in the keyhole. Nothing. Gwen could here the desk being pushed away from the door. Gwen put one key after another key in. Still nothing! Gwen looked to the door and saw the knob twist. Gwen put one more key in the keyhole and it opened with a click. Gwen cheered to herself and opened the Filing Cabinet. And that's when the door opened, and the Headmaster caught Gwen red-handed with the Test Answers in one hand.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the fiasco, and Gwen had been expelled. She was sent back home to her mom and brother. This was the fourth school that Gwen had been expelled from. The last-resort, really. Her mother was _extremely_ angry when Gwen had came home with the letter explaining what had happened. "Gwen, I just don't know what to_ do_ with you. You've been expelled from all of the school districts within a_ fifty mile radius_! Bradshaw was the last place we could send you!" She had explained.

"Yeah, I know mom.." Gwen huffed. Ms. Davis slapped the letter on the table. "And now your little brother is starting to get into trouble, too! ...No, this was the last straw." She had told Gwen, "I contacted your dad and he agreed to take you in." Gwen stared at her mom in disbelief. "What?! You're sending me off with _DAD_? Why?! I don't even_ know_ him! He left us when I was, like, two!" She had shouted.

"He left _me_. He always asked about you, but since he moved to Canada, and we live in Florida, he couldn't visit. But he's never been out of touch. He's seen your pictures, I've sent him letters about how we were doing. And he's ecstatic to take you in!"

And that had been the last words on the subject. That weekend, Gwen's mother had sent her by plane to Muskoka, Ontario. From there, Gwen road a boat to where her dad was staying. A two-story in Wawanakwa City, a small-island town far from land.

Gwen was currently on the deck, looking out at the lake. _This blows_, she thought to herself. _What was there to do in Wawanakwa City?_ Gwen searched the lake for any sign of life. And then she saw it. The microscopic island, miles and miles away. "My life sucks." She said, throwing her arms onto the rail.

As she neared, she saw a dock. And on the dock, she saw a man waving at her. So that must be my father, Gwen thought. From what she could tell, he was a tall, well-built man, with messy sandy-brown hair. His eyes were almost charcoal black. He was wearing a green t-shirt, and white cargo pants with brown sandals.

The boat eventually reached the dock, and Gwen grabbed her bags and hopped out. Her dad smiled at her. A good-natured, friendly smile. Gwen couldn't help but smile too. But that smile faded when she saw a red-headed woman and two red-headed children walk over to her father.

Mr. Davis had another family.


	3. TDO: Aftermath of the Apocalypse

These characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Along with the creators of the show.

* * *

Hey you guys! It's me, and I apologize for not being on lately :\ Anyways here is the new installment of Total Drama Outbreak! Hope you enjoy! And because I've been gone so long, I want you guys to review with an important decision. More on that later :) But now, chillax and read:

* * *

**Total Drama Outbreak: Aftermath of the Apocalypse**

_Location: 50 miles outside of Wawanakwa City, Ontario_  
_Date: November 28, 2013_  
_Time: 1:45 AM, Three Days after Nationwide Apocalypse _

Duncan had no idea where he was. He was currently laying on a couch in a small house. The doors and windows were boarded up, and Duncan could hear something trying to get it. Duncan rubbed his head and sat up, looking around. He racked his brain to remember. Why couldn't he remember? The last thing he remembered was getting ready for his date with Courtney... His date with Courtney! He completely forgot!

Duncan jumped to his feet and examined his surroundings. He was in a small living room. There was a couch, a leather recliner, a small TV and, near the door, a hammer. That gave Duncan an idea. If he could use the side of the hammer that took nails out, he could pry the boards away from the door and race to his date with Courtney, albeit being late.

_ Why were they boarded up anyways..? _He thought to himself. He shrugged it off and ran to the door to collect the hammer. Duncan grabbed the hammer and began to pry a nail from a board when he heard a female voice yell, "STOP!" Duncan turned around and saw a girl standing there. Her hair was black, with teal highlights. Her skin was extremely pale, and her lips were teal as well. "What are you doing?!" She demanded. Duncan stared at her. "Well, if you must know, pasty, I was trying to get out to see my girlfriend." He explained.

"What do you mean, _'See My Girlfriend'_?!" The girl yelled, "She ran off with those two kids before she noticed I hit you with my van!" Duncan took a deep breath. Everything began to come back to him. "What direction did they go? I have to find them!" Gwen sighed. "They went north, but if you go out there without knowing where you're going, you're going to die." Duncan looked to the door and cleared his throat. "Have you ever been to a Christian Camp in Muskoka?" He asked. Gwen was in a lost of words. "Well, have you?!" He shouted.

Gwen nodded, "Camp Wawanakwa." Duncan took a deep breath. "Then that's where we're going." He said. Gwen began to protest then decided against it. "Then we'll have to wake up Harold and get all of our provisions together." She told him. Duncan nodded, determined to find Courtney. He would stop at nothing to find her.

* * *

_Location: Unknown_

_Time: 3:59 AM_

Courtney awoke in the back seat of a car, rubbing her eyes. It had been three days since they left the Theater and lost Duncan. She had been crying non-stop for the first 12 hours, with only Beth comforting her. The following day, They had stopped at an abandoned Motel, and found a jockette named Jo and her tall-tale telling companion named Staci.

They stayed in the Motel the next day before going back on the road. Currently, Courtney and Geoff and Staci were sitting in the backseat, with Beth in the passenger's seat. and Jo driving. "So what's the name of this Christian Camp?" Courtney asked Geoff, her voice still wavering."It's called Wawanakwa Christian Camp. It's a Summer Camp for Christian School in your city." Geoff told her, "We found it when we were looking for a safe haven. We stayed there for a few days, but we decided to find more survivors before staying for good."

Courtney nodded. "Hey, Party Boy. You told us that it started off in Quebec, But Sobs over there told us you said it started in Muskoka." Jo said, loud enough for Geoff to hear. The blonde shook his head. "The virus started in Muskoka, but the first city affected was Quebec. I don't know how it traveled." He told the group. "And how long is the drive between Wawanakwa City and the Camp?" Staci asked.

Geoff slightly cringed at her voice before saying, "It's a day trip. Since we drove for twelve hours and then started driving after we rested for about 6 hours - LOOK OUT!" He shouted. Courtney looked forward and saw Jo flip her head towards the front of the car, just in time to see two zombies attacking a nerdy girl. The car swerved to the side of the road and flipped several times. The only thought going through Courtney's mind was: I'll never get to see Duncan again. It then landed in a ditch and Courtney began looking around. The front window was shattered. "Everyone okay?!" Geoff asked.

"Fine."

"Okay, I guess."

"Ya."

"Beth." Courtney whispered. "Where's Beth?" She asked. Screaming could be heard from the distance. Courtney narrowed her eyes to see a bruised and bloody Beth being attacked by the two zombies they had seen. "BETH!" Geoff shouted. Instantly, one of the zombies turned its head, and began to hobble towards the car. "Get out. Get out now!" Jo shouted. Geoff jumped out of the car, "The keys!" He shouted to Jo. The Jockette tossed Geoff the keys before getting out herself.

Courtney unbuckled her seat belt. Before she could jump out, Staci began screaming. "My seat belt won't unbuckle!" She cried. Courtney turned and began helping her. "Help! Hurry! HURRY!" Staci shouted. Geoff shut the trunk, handed Jo a dufflebag full of weapons and put a duffle full of non-perishable food around his shoulder. The zombie hobbled closer to the car. "Can't you shoot it?!" Courtney yelled. Jo tried to open the duffle, to no avail. "The zipper is stuck!" She screamed.

"HELP ME!" Staci cried. Geoff and Jo ran off, leaving Courtney with Staci. "HURRY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Staci cried. The zombie was now in the Passenger Window reaching in. With the zombie so close and Staci's seat belt not budging, Courtney gave up. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said, backing out of the car and running to catch up to Geoff and Jo.

"No, NO! COME BACK! PLEASE,_** COME BACK**_!" Courtney heard Staci scream as she ran on. Her screams for help, a scream of pain, wails of horror, and then nothing. It was dead silent.

* * *

_Time: 5:34 AM_

Duncan and Gwen had stocked the supplies in backpacks and duffles. Harold, a scrawny, nerdy boy, had awoken and was filling the multiple guns with enough rounds to kill the zombies gathered around the house. "How long have you guys been here?" Duncan asked. Gwen thought for a moment. "We were here three nights ago, before the apocalypse reached Wawanakwa. We went to the movies, hit you, came back to my house, and boarded up the place."Gwen explained.

Duncan nodded, slightly unimpressed. "How far is the camp?" He asked. "Well we live a few cities over from Wawanakwa. So about a day." She told the delinquent. "Yeah, it isn't that far." Harold confirmed. Duncan put a backpack on his shoulder and grabbed a duffle. Harold grabbed two guns. "They're my dad's. He's a gun collector." Gwen explained, as she grabbed two of them. Duncan stuffed the rest of them in the remaining backpack and handed it to Harold.  
"Let's go through the Attic. There's a skylight that leads to the roof." Gwen explained. Duncan followed Harold and Gwen, the three of them walking towards the pull-out attic ladder. Gwen went up, followed by Harold, and Duncan trailing behind.

Duncan put a backpack on his shoulder and grabbed a duffle. Harold grabbed two guns. "They're my dad's. He's a gun collector." Gwen explained, as she grabbed two of them. Duncan stuffed the rest of them in the remaining backpack and handed it to Harold."Let's go through the Attic. There's a skylight that leads to the roof." Gwen explained. Duncan followed Harold and Gwen, the three of them walking towards the pull-out attic ladder. Gwen went up, followed by Harold, and Duncan trailing behind.

Duncan pulled the ladder up and closed the hatch. Leaving the four of them in the attic. Gwen looked up to the Skylight. "Harold, grab that chair. I can't reach it." Harold nodded and ran to grab a wooden chair. He dragged it along the floor and placed it directly underneath the skylight. Gwen stood on it and barely reached the latch.

"I can't push it open." Gwen muttered. Harold handed his guns to Duncan. "Let me. I'm the tallest." He said. Gwen shrugged and got off of the chair, letting Harold get on. With one swipe of the hand, Harold pushed the skylight open. "I got it!" He told the others. Harold jumped up and grabbed the edges of the skylight, pulling himself up with the upper body strength that he had. Which wasn't a lot. Once Harold eventually got up, he held out a hand for Gwen. She was raised up on the roof along with all of the packs and duffles. Duncan tossed Harold and Gwen the guns, left on the floor. They hoisted Duncan up and the three of them sat on roof, looking onto the horizon as the sun began to rise.

* * *

_Location: 5 Miles from Lake Wawanakwa._

_Time: 9:56 AM_

After the sun had rose, Courtney, Jo, and Geoff were in a wooded area, still walking. Courtney had been traumatized by the deaths of both Staci and Beth. But mainly Staci's. She could have helped the poor girl. But she let her get eaten and it was all her fault..."How far are we from the Camp?" Jo asked. Geoff kept on walking, silent. "We've been walking for six hours... We should be here soon." Geoff confirmed.

The trio continued walking, looking around their surroundings. It was an awkward silence before Courtney decided to break it. "Am I the only one who feels responsible for their deaths? I mean, we could have _saved_ them. But we didn't. I just left Staci there... I could have saved-" Her voice began to falter again. Geoff wrapped an arm around her, hoping to give her comfort. Jo scoffed. "It's the survival of the fittest. It was either them of us." She informed her group. Courtney stopped walking, and Geoff stared at Jo in disbelief. "How could you say that, dude? They were _people_! They were our _friends_!" Jo stopped and turned to glare at the two. "Either you do whatever it takes and live, or you stick to your morals and die an honorable person. I'd rather _live_ that _die_ a saint." She spat, before she continued walking. Courtney and Geoff recollected themselves before they followed.

* * *

Duncan, Gwen and Harold were sticking to the main road. A few miles before hand, they had encountered four zombies. Two of which seemed very fresh. A chubby girl and a nerdy one. They killed all four without hesitation or remorse. "So, we're five miles from Wawanakwa, right?" Duncan asked. Gwen nodded and looked towards the sun. We just follow that sun and we'll be there-" There was a rustling in the trees. "What's that?!" Harold asked, his gun at the ready. "Those Creeps?" Gwen asked. "Or other survivors?"

"Who knows? Just get your guns ready." Duncan spat. Gwen pulled her gun out and aimed it at the trees. Harold pulled out his two firearms and did the same. Whoever was behind the trees were gonna get what was coming to them. Then all of a sudden, the creatures behind the trees charged.

* * *

"_I hear people_!" Courtney whispered, "_What if it's Duncan?!_" Geoff looked around, nervously. "_It could be Bandits. I've encountered some before. They could take are stuff and leave us for dead!_" Jo pondered a bit before saying, "Well. If were going go out, might as well go out fighting." She said, opening the duffle with the weapons and pulling out two guns and a knife. She zipped it back up. Geoff began counting to one, backwards from ten. **_Nine, Eight, Seven, Six._** Courtney's heart began pumping. Who was on the road? Was it Duncan or a group of Bandits?_ Five, Four Three._ What if she shot the one person who she loved? **_Two_.** The thought of finding him was the only think keeping her going right now. **_One_**. And with that. They burst out of the trees.

* * *

And there you have it! The second installment in Total Drama Outbreak! Okay so now, it's your part. I want you to decide who you want to die next. It's in your hands. The candidates are: **Duncan, Jo, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Gwen, or an unknown survivor from Camp Wawanakwa**. The survivor from Camp will be chosen alphabetically, so you have no idea who it is! Send it in over the Comment Section below, and if there aren't enough votes, I'll just pick.

And another thing I want y'all to chose. What should the next chapter be? A continuation of** Life and Times in Wawanakwa City** in** Zoey's Perspective**? The **Next Installment** of **Total Drama Outbreak**? Or a different **movie genre**? I have to know this by at the very least Tuesday, so send in those Comments.


End file.
